1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having an additional pull tab for separating the cable connector assembly from a complementary connector more conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a cable connector assembly comprises a cable end connector and a cable terminating to the cable end connector. The cable connector  assembly electrically connects with a complementary connector to transmit signals from the cable to the complementary connector. The cable connector assembly and the complementary connector are often equipped with interlocking mechanisms to secure two mated connectors together.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,589,066, 6,641,425 and 6,648,665 all issued to the same assignee as this application, each disclose a cable connector assembly having a pull tab assembled thereto. The pull tab comprises an operating portion exposed the cable connector assembly and a pair of arms respectively received in a pair of channels defined by a pair of cover-halves of the cable connector assembly. Each arm is engaged with a latch spring for latching with the complementary connector. A pair of metal springs are assembled to inner sides of the arms for latching with a complementary connector. When the pull tab is pulled rearwardly to cause the latch springs deformed, the complementary connector is released. Then the metal spring resumes to an original position thereby push the pull tab to return back to an original position.
This design is convenient to lock and unlock the cable connector assembly and the complementary connector. The cable connector assembly is mounted to a panel on which the complementary connector is usually mounted. However, the panel may have so many components mounted thereon, thus, the space left for an operator to pull the pull tab is very limited. This kind of the cable connector assembly with the pull tab is not suitable for such condition.
Hence, a cable connector assembly with an additional pull tab for being operated conveniently is needed to address the problems encountered in the related art. 